Lighting control systems automate the operation of lighting devices throughout a building or residence based upon preset time schedules and/or occupancy and/or daylight sensing. Lighting control systems may employ, e.g., daylight sensors to reduce artificial lighting, and thus operating costs, when sufficient daylight is available. Daylight sensors may determine which lighting devices to activate or deactivate and/or adjust the dimming light level thereof based on the sensed daylight. Daylight sensors typically compare an amount of sensed daylight with a defined acceptable lighting level. This acceptable lighting level may be called the set point. Some daylight sensors may have an automatic set-point programming mode, wherein the daylight sensor may automatically make light measurements with all lighting devices on at full brightness and all lighting devices off to determine the amount of artificial light the daylight sensor can control. The set point may alternatively be set and/or adjusted (i.e., raised or lowered) by a user to accommodate the user's preferences. Some daylight sensors may be push-button programmable. That is, all modes and light settings may be entered digitally at the daylight sensor via, e.g., a push button sequence or some other physical interaction with the daylight sensor. However, once a daylight sensor is installed, such as, e.g., on a ceiling or wall, it may not be easily accessible. Thus, any initial and/or subsequent programming of the daylight sensor may be difficult. The same or similar difficulties may arise in the initial and/or subsequent programming of other lighting control devices, such as, e.g., occupancy sensors.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the manner in which installed daylight sensors and/or other lighting control devices can be programmed.